Jealous? Never
by Teki Star
Summary: Sasunaru, Gaanaru (sort of). Kabuto brings news about the situation in Konoha-Gakure, revealing some emotions Sasuke will eternally combat.


**Jealous? Never.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**By Teki Star**

**The crap that no one probably even reads: **... Ever since my site went offline, I've been so bored. ;; Nothing to do anything... Nothing but write crappy fanfics. ;; I'm determined to write fluff... I _will_ write fluff someday. Of course, that's probably just wishful thinking. --; But anyway, here's another oneshot from the bizarre mind of Teki. Read at your own risk. =P

**Disclaimer:** ...A sticker to anyone who can guess what I'm going to say here. --;

--- 

"Ah, you've returned, Kabuto," Orochimaru noted, his body sprawled on the large chair. His arms, still not cured of the cursed jutsu, hung limply off the side. Although the room was engulfed by the shadows, Kabuto could clearly see his master's serpent eyes and corrupt grin. The white flesh glowed eerily in the darkness, but the medical shinobi was well used to it after his years of service.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I've gathered some information concerning the Leaf, but data has been harder to gain access to after my connections were cut with them." He pushed up his glasses with his index finger, obviously proud of his work.

"What do you have?" a voice from behind the gray-haired ninja inquired, lined with icicles and frost.

Without even turning back, the owner of the voice was obvious. "Some very interesting news on Naruto-kun." His eyes gleamed as he said this. Nothing got a reaction out of the Uchiha, except for two things: the boy and his brother.

Involuntarily flinching as he brushed past the informant, Sasuke nodded. "Go on."

"It seems little Naruto-kun has achieved his dream, as he was recently crowned as the Sixth Hokage. However, there seems to be quite a bit of rebellion from some groups of villagers, particularly the elderly and mid-forty to mid-twenties group." He paused to slide his glasses up again. That habit drove Sasuke mad, but he kept his silence so the older man would continue. "They claim that the 'demon' should not be allowed to rule. On top of this issue, others are also loosing faith after some unfortunate rumors began to circulate."

The shadow-haired boy cocked an eyebrow to show interest. Orochimaru licked his lips and commanded his assistant to continue.

"It seems that the other demon-child, once Gaara of the Sand, now Gaara of the Leaf, has been visiting Naruto-kun during the evenings and not leaving until the mornings. Many villagers are convinced that they're an item, if you understand my meaning."

The dead silence of the hidden lair made Sasuke sure the other occupants of the room heard his slow gulp and beating heart. It seemed so loud to his ears; how could they not? He was mistaken, of course, but even without hearing the rapid thumps, the crimson tint slowly invading his face said it all.

A smirk formed on a Kabuto's face, but he continued none the less. "As the village is in a form of chaos and the rejection of the Hokage from some villagers, I believe now would be the best time for us to strike, Orochimaru-sama. As Sasuke-kun will not allow you to use his body until Itachi's blood is spilt, I suggest we double our efforts on Itachi's death."

Orochimaru nodded and replied in his slimly tone, but Sasuke was deaf to everything but the vibrations that slashed through his body with every beat of his heart.

Noting the boy's far-off gaze, Kabuto decided now was an appropriate time for some slight amusement. "Sasuke-kun, are you ill? Your face is flushed and..." He placed his hand on the black fabric of Sasuke's shirt. "... Your heartbeat is erratic. Could it be a fever? Or perhaps..." He leaned in to the boy's ear. In a hushed but cocky whisper, he continued. "...jealousy?"

With aid from his reflexes, the raven boy leaped back, glaring daggers into the man before him. "Jealous? Of what?" He hoped the sneer and cockiness dripping from his voice would conceal his confusion and unsure emotions.

"Nothing, nothing at all." An all-knowing smile was plastered on the medical nin's face. He turned to Orochimaru and bowed. "I will be going now, Orochimaru-sama. I will continue to update you on the situation."

Orochimaru nodded, and Kabuto disappeared like he was never there. But even if he was physically gone, his words still rang in Sasuke's mind. '_Jealous? Never,'_ was what he told himself, but the feeling of his heart pounding against his chest, threatening to break, echoed in silent disagreement in his mind.

_**Owari. **_


End file.
